


All I Need

by Natoya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro is hurt, Yeehaw AU, cowboy keith, keith tries to make him feel better, stripper shiro, this AU has me deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natoya/pseuds/Natoya
Summary: Shiro is hurt. Keith tries to make him feel better.





	All I Need

Shiro stared at the brace on his wrist, mind lost in the moments of his fall at the club the other night. He wasn't hurt too badly, but where metal held up, flesh and blood did not. He'd sprained his wrist pretty badly after trying to catch himself with his hands. It wasn't the first time he'd fallen off a pole, but it was the first time he'd done so while working. The subsequent visit to the hospital, Keith's worried expression when he'd arrived, and now the fact that he wasn't allowed to work until his wrist healed had Shiro in a sour mood.

What was he going to do with himself now? He couldn't help Keith make any extra money, and he wasn't allowed to even help around the house for fear of hurting his wrist worse. He held a pillow to his chest, flipping through the channels on their television but not really finding anything that he cared to sit through. He flung the remote control to the side a moment later, gaze moving towards the ceiling.

It was then he heard the front door open. Keith was returning home from his errands, having headed off into town to gather a few things they'd need so he wouldn't have to leave Shiro's side again. He'd already called work and managed to get a few days off as well. On one hand, Shiro was grateful for his husband's thoughtfulness and he loved him for it. On the other hand, he wasn't sure how he felt about being taken care of for an injury like this. Keith hadn't done anything wrong, but Shiro felt like an invalid all over again.

"Hey Darlin'," Keith greeted him, pressing a kiss to the top of Shiro's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Useless," Shiro replied, only realizing a moment later how that must have sounded. He looked up to see Keith watching him with concern, a frown on his lips.

"You're not useless," was Keith's immediate reply. "You had a fall, and you need to get better. There's no harm in being down for a little while."

"But I can't _do_ anything, Keith." Shiro looked away, staring at the far wall from over the pillow he still clutched as tight as his sore wrist would allow.

"Oh Baby..." Keith moved, coming around to sit next to Shiro. "I know. I'm not going to pretend I know what's going on in your head or what you're comparing this to, but you're not useless and you never will be." Shiro's gaze moved towards his right arm in response, and that told Keith everything. 

"Alright. How about you and I go to the barn later?" Keith asked, trying to come up with a solution that would make Shiro feel better. When he'd told him to stay down and not help out, he hadn't meant to make Shiro feel like this.  
Shiro's gaze slid towards his, and Keith could almost see the hidden pout on his face, his eyes squinting at him from behind the pillow. "I thought I couldn't help you around the farm?"

"You still have a good hand, don't you? You don't need two of them to feed the animals or help me with some other tasks." Keith patted Shiro's thigh, reaching out for his left wrist. It forced him to drop the pillow as Keith gently started removing the brace to give Shiro's skin some air. He'd put it back on before they went to the barn. "That sound alright?"

"I suppose so." Seeing the animals would make his day a little brighter, and he would feel a little better if he could help Keith with something, anything, around the farm. He could be happy feeding the animals if it got him out of the house at any rate. He was starting to feel too cooped up.

Keith could see Shiro perking up a bit, and he lifted the hand to his lips, mindful to be as careful as possible. Keith started pressing gentle kisses along Shiro's wrist, mouthing a little at the underside near his pulse point. His administrations had their desired effect when he heard Shiro suck in a breath. Keith continued to pepper kisses along Shiro's wrist and hand until Shiro started laughing.

"How many times are you going to kiss it, Keith?"  


Looking at Shiro, Keith was pleased to see the man's mouth curved in a smile, all the tension drained from his face. Pressing one more kiss to Shiro's flesh, he looked Shiro right in the eyes and responded: 

"As many times as it takes."

The adoring look right before Shiro surged forward and claimed his lips was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to tofu for being the inspiration for this little drabble. Also based on the thing I tweeted at them last night. Couldn't help myself from writing more for this AU. It's too fucking adorable and seriously, please check out their AU on twitter/tumblr and give them lots of love! They deserve it! 
> 
> AU Lore: https:// twitter.com/ buffshiro/ status/ 1020843835822309376


End file.
